


And by Phonecall

by ilien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mystrade drabble, to celebrate marriage equality in Britain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And by Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for drabbles. I don’t feel very confident about my language skills but writing 100 words exactly seems to be a good exercise.
> 
> So, here you go, to celebrate marriage equality in Britain, have a drabble.

“You know that I don’t usually have Times delivered to my workplace, right?”

“I am aware. But you worked all night and did not collect your newspapers at home this morning.”

“I see. Am I looking for something specific?”

“Uhm… It's been a long time coming…”

“What? What had a—ah. Oh.”

“I do require your answer, Gregory.”

“My answer?”

“How long has it been since you last slept? You do seem to be having some trouble concentrating.”

“Mycroft.”

“I am waiting.”

“Gosh, Mycroft. Only you—are you actually proposing me with a new law?”

“Gregory.”

“Yes. Of course, yes.”


End file.
